Waiting for the Train
by OptimisticXPessimistXXIII
Summary: : No matter how loud my heartbeats could be, no matter how near you are to me, when the train passed by, you wouldn't hear this. I tried to shout it out so many times, but every time I do, the train keeps on hindering it…even in his last breath. -Romance
1. Chapter 1

**+Waiting for the Train+**

**Synopsis: **No matter how loud my heartbeats could be, no matter how near you are to me, when the train passed by, you wouldn't hear this. I tried to shout it out so many times, but every time I do, the train keeps on hindering it…even in his last breath.

-Romance; Tragedy (death of character)

ChromeXEnma, 0096, 00X96 two-shots

**A/N:** It's my first time making a two-shot. Err… I got the idea from a certain story I have read.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Khr. =))

It's been 5 years since I first saw him in the train terminal. He wore different uniform, I always notice him because he's always sitting in a certain point in the train every morning. We both used to commute in going to school via train. There's something about him that picked my interest, but I can't really figure out what it is. I don't intend to be close to him, I was already contented staring at him from afar. But…

I dropped my handkerchief two days ago because I'm in a hurry; I have to make some errands before going to school and because of that, I didn't notice that I've dropped it. I tried to search for it in our school hoping to find it, suddenly didn't find it. When the school is over and I'm waiting in one of the benches near the rails, then someone took a seat beside me I took a glance to see who it is, I saw him.

"E-etou…uhmm, I think this handkerchief is yours." He reached out his hand to give me the piece of cloth to me. I don't know why but his face is red.

"I-I saw you dropped that, this morning when you left the train, I was about to call you, b-but you already ran." He timidly said while scratching the back of his head.

I took my handkerchief.

"A-ahh…thank you." I said, I think my face now is in beet red.

I am always hoping that maybe one day he will notice me too every time I ride the train in the morning and when the class is over.

"Y-you're welcome. I think it's merely a coincidence, I-I just saw you sitting here, uhmm…so I grabbed the opportunity. I didn't want to throw it away because I'm hoping to see you again and, return it.

I felt really happy because even though he don't know that I'm always riding the train, he didn't throw that simple cloth away and hoped that he'll be able to see me again to return it. He's really a gentle man, and because of that my feelings for him grew deeper.

After that incident, we didn't get the chance to talk again. I was too shy to approach him, but what's funny is, we sit beside each other often in a bench while waiting for the train to arrive. He will just say 'Hi' or smile at me and I also did the same, then after that there will be pure silence between us. Well what am I expecting? We're not really close.

But as time passed by, your feelings for someone will definitely grow without you noticing it.

There was a time when the train was so crowded. There were so many people inside making it hard for us to move. He was beside me, we are so close to the point that there's no space left. I was leaning on the door frame while he's in front of me; his arm is outstretched to the door beside my head.

"I-I'm sorry, it's really crowded in here." he whispered to me. I can't blame him; it was really crowded that we can't move.

He's looking at out somewhere, so stared at his face that is so close right now. I also heard him muttered "it's hot".

His sweat dripped down his face but even though he's sweating, I can't smell it. In fact he still smelled like his cologne. I can't help but to look at his unusually colored ruby orbs, it's somewhat mesmerizing. His red hair was put up in a mess but he still looked good with it.

I was startled when he saw me staring at him, I felt so embarrassed but he just smiled to me. I smiled back and looked away. I don't know if he's still looking at me. I can feel my fast heartbeat and I thought he might hear it. But maybe he can't because the train's engine is louder. The train is louder than my heartbeat.

The train halted in its first destination and the door suddenly opened, I lost my balance and was about to fall, but luckily he grabbed my back and pulled me again inside.

"Whew, t-that was close." He heaved a sigh of relief.

I know that he did it to prevent me from falling , but if you will see our current position, it will probably look like he's hugging me though the mere fact here is he's just pulling me back.

Realizing the situation, he immediately let go of me. We are both flushed out of embarrassment.

"A-ahh… thank you." I said timidly at him too shy to face him.

"T-that's nothing. Err… move a little bit here." he led me to a space behind him. The crowd lessened because they already went out from the recent stop, leaving a little space for us to move.

"Uhmm… thank you again." He smiled at me and I did the same. I immediately looked away because I'm really shy and my heart beats faster.

After that, nothing happened again. We remained silent until he waved at me and went out. He always went out of the train before me.

Every day that passed by really made me fall for him even more. That's why I decided that I will confess to him.

"Hi" he greeted me. I did the same and bowed my face down. In the corner of my eye, I saw him sit beside me. I just remained my head down and gathering some confidence to say to him what I really feel.

I tightened my fist and whispered, but a whisper that I'm sure he'll be able to hear.

"I-I like you."

I waited for his reaction and I heard him say.

"Uhmm… did you said something?"

I looked at him with my blushing face. I'm quite disappointed when I saw him remove his headset. I know he heard something that's why he asked if I said anything but maybe he didn't heard it clearly since he's listening to music.

I just smiled at him though deep inside I'm quite disappointed.

"N-no, nothing… I'm just talking to myself."

"Uhh… I see." He smiled back and put back his headset to his ears. I just bowed my head then again.

I don't want to repeat those words that I've said, because I'm afraid that he will not hear it again. All of the effort and confidence I've gathered turned useless. But I don't want to back down; I still want him to know how I feel. I don't want to keep this only for me.

That night I decided to write a letter for him a letter that contains all my hidden feeling for him and how I silently look at him every time we are on the same train.

"Hi" here he come again and waved to me.

"Hello" I timidly replied to his greet. As usual he seated beside me and I saw the opportunity to give the letter to him. He got some books with him that time and he put it between us. While he's looking somewhere and listening to music, I slipped the letter to one of his books. I was too nervous, what if he caught me doing it? But all things went well so far. I heaved a sigh.

"Here's the train." I heard him say as he stood up. When he gets his books, my letter fell down and went under the rails, he noticed it.

"Ow, what's that paper? Tsk, I can't get it now. *sigh* maybe that isn't really important." He shrugged and started to walk.

I stood up as well, I saw with my own two eyes how my letter was blown away to under the train rails.

"Yeah, that's not important; you don't need to get it."

He suddenly looked back to me with a confused expression but I walked past him and went inside the train, he immediately followed.

I cried when I'm on my way home, I was so disappointed to what had happened to my letter. Maybe fate doesn't really want for him to know my feelings for him.

After that incident, I haven't seen him for 2 weeks. I don't know why and many things entered my mind.

Things that I've thought:

He's already using a car.

He got sick.

He dropped out from school.

He got no money for the fair.

He transferred to other school.

He died.

Err… just erase the last one. I don't really like it . . It's quite sad because I don't even know his name and I don't have his contact number. And it's already two weeks since I last saw him and I don't have any news about him. That's why there were times that I get too lazy to wake up early because he's my motivation to keep on waking up early and willingly go home. I just realized how long my travel is when he's not here…I just realized that 20 minutes is very long and tiring, while when he's here, time passed by so quickly that I don't even know it's already time for him to bade his goodbye.

I missed him.

I thought I'll never be able to see him again, but when I was waiting for the train heading home, and someone said "hi" to me, my heart pounded really fast.

"Hi" I can't be wrong, it's his voice. I looked behind me only to find him smiling at me.

I smiled to him as well. "Hello"

He seated beside me. "Long time no see."

I am so happy that I see and talked to him again.

"Y-yeah" I'm getting shy again.

"I got sick last last week, then last week I had a camp in a far city, that's why I didn't got the chance to ride the train."

"Ahh… I see." Those were the only words that escaped my mouth although there are so many things that I wanted to tell and ask him. I want to talk to him longer but this shyness is hindering me from doing so.

Curse this shyness within me, but to tell the truth I'm still overwhelmed that he told me the reason why I haven't seen him for two weeks. That's why I thought that maybe our daily meetings in the train is not only significant to me but to him as well. I'm hoping that it's really that way.

I gained some strength from that thought that's why I suddenly made up my mind and faced him.

"A-anou!"

He looked at me when I spoke. I shut my eyes tightly and said to him what I'm feeling now.

"I-I like you!"

*TUUUUUUUUUUN!*

"Huh?"

He didn't heard what I've said because the train arrived exactly as I spoke and every time the train passed by it creates loud sound.

Why? Why every time I made up my mind and gathered all the courage I have, the train always hider me?

"Oh, n-nothing. I said here's the train, let's go?

"Ahh.. Is that so?" he smiled and made his way to the rails. I stood up as well but I was frozen to my place, I can't take a step any further. I am disappointed again that's why I can't move.

He noticed that I'm still on my place.

"Here's the train. Aren't you going to ride?"

While my head is bowed down I shook my head no.

"I see…" he went in, I saw him by the train's door he gave me a somewhat confused look.

I thought, should I keep the train be an obstacle to my unknown feelings? I walked nearer and put my hands on the sides of my mouth and shouted.

"I like you!"

But as I said so, the door closed and drove away. I know he didn't hear it again because I saw his questioning look before he go like asking "what did you say?"

No matter how loud my shout could be, I can never beat the sound of the train and the door is closed as well so probably those inside wouldn't hear it.

I think this is enough. I had enough. The train is not in favor to me that's why from that day onwards I didn't attempt again to confess to him. But that very decision is the thing I regretted the most because if I didn't given up on him, even if the train or our faith is against my feelings, then maybe he'll hear my feelings for him even for once, but it's too late…

**A/N: **here's the first part of the two-shots. What do you think? It's my first time writing tragedy. Well… kindly leave a comment. Please….. XDD


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR =3

**A/N:** hey… this is the last part of my first two shots XD. I hope you'll enjoy.

Thanks **Aubrey09, 18Madison81 and 96BitterSweetBlackCat** for reviewing the first part XDD.

**+ Waiting for the Train (Part 2) +**

It was somewhat another normal day. I'm heading to my school and as usual, he's there as well. We shyly smiled at each other and I secretly took glances to him when he's looking away. I don't have any intentions of confessing to him again because all my guts are blown away. I thought that, that day will be an ordinary one. I'll wait with for the train with him, I'll attend my classes, have small chit-chats with my classmates, I'll say 'present' when the teacher held a roll call, I will timidly answer the recitation and be surprised in a surprise quiz… that's what I completely thought.

But that didn't happen… the thing I didn't really expect in my life took place instead, a very frightful happening.

The train is passing the subway and we felt that it shook intensely. A loud screech was heard then the train suddenly halted and stopped with a very strong impact making us fall harshly to the train's floor. The lights went off making the insides in pitch black. Because of the impact the glass windows broke making the people inside injured. Some were bumped hard against rocks and other debris that went in. Many were hurt and I don't know if they are still alive. The train is filled with darkness and you can only hear cries and voices of people agonized in pain and asking for help. Luckily I only bumped my head against a metal handle. I turned on my phone to gain a dim light. I saw what happened on the crowd inside. It was a horrendous scene filled with blood. Many people are seriously injured and I think many are dead as well. I felt goose bumps rise all over my entire body.

I searched for a certain person, and it was him.

My eyes widened when I saw him. He's lying on the floor in an awkward way, injured and his clothes were stained with his own blood. I immediately rushed to him ignoring the pain in my head.

"A-are you a-alright?" of course he's not, I knew it but that's the stupid question I blurted out. I gently shook his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes.

"I-it h-hurts." I didn't know what to do. I can clearly see that his body is badly damaged and it caused me to panic.

"Help! Help!" I shouted hoping that somebody may come and help us but no one responded. I dialed random numbers but there's no signal. I don't know what to do.

"I-I think… I'll d-die here."I heard him weakly muttered.

I cried and shouted to him.

"W-what are you saying? Don't be like that. I'll get help. P-please don't die!"

I was going to stand up and ask for help in the other side of the train but he suddenly held my hand, I can feel his blood in my skin.

"S-stay here…"

I looked at him. "B-but I need to ask for help. I can't just stay here and watch you laying there dying!"

"D-don't go, please" I really don't know what to do now. I stared in now dull ruby eyes. It's seems lifeless. His face is smeared with blood. I knelt down beside him and cried.

"P-please, don't die. Please"

I saw him get something in his pocket and reached it out to me.

"If I'm g-going to end here. Please read this."

He gave me a letter. I looked at him with confusion.

"W-what's this?"

"I-I wanted to give you that in quite s-some time now… A-ahh!"

I panicked when I heard him shout in pain.

"W-where does it hurt? What should I do?" I'm too worried because he lost too much blood and he's coughing as well.

"Please r-read it…" he weakly said then he slowly closed his eyes. The very thing I didn't want him to do now.

I get frightened when he closed his eyes and I shook him slightly trying to wake him up.

"H-hey! Don't close your eyes!"

He didn't reply. I gently tapped his cheek.

"Please wake up."

I gained no respond again. I helplessly cried because of the things that entered my mind. No, please not yet.

"Hey! Open your eyes! D-don't be like that. Who will greet me when I ride the train? W-who will sit beside me in the bench when I'm waiting for the train to arrive? H-hey… wake up please, I'm begging you… d-don't leave me… wake up… please, please…" I buried my face in his chest while tears continuously flowed from my reddened eyes.

"You know… I wasn't actually waiting for the train… I was actually waiting for you. If you won't open your eyes, who will I wait every morning and when the day is over? Please… wake up now… do you know that I love you? I love you… I really do."

But as I lay my head in his chest I didn't hear his heartbeat. He didn't woke up… he already arrived in his final destination, he won't be waiting for the train anymore. I won't have any companion anymore… I'll have to wait for the train alone.

"He didn't even know my feelings for him…"

I can't recall what time the rescuers arrived all I remembered is how much it hurts to face the reality that he's already gone.

Less than 15 persons died and many were injured. Those who were injured including me were sent to the hospital for medication. They said that a problem took place in a part of a train that's why it lose its control and crashed to the other side of the area. Fortunately, the authorities already reported the incident; if not then maybe the other train remained unwarned and got included in the accident as well.

When I was in the hospital and I couldn't put myself to cry anymore. My tears are dried out and my eyes are reddened and swollen from my continuous crying. I reached out to my pocket and get the letter he gave to me. I was slightly crumpled and stained with blood.

"**Dear Train Girl,**

**I'm sorry if I'm calling you in such a hilarious name, but I'll call you train girl because I don't know your name up until now. I don't have the courage to ask it. All I can say is a simple 'hi' or 'hello'. You know, I always look up to you, because you're so cute and charming. I can't put myself to look at you for long time, I feel like I'm going to lose my senses whenever I look into your violet eyes. I want to run my hand to your plum locks, it looks so silky. I wanted to be close to you but I can't, I'm too shy to do so.**

**I felt happy when you dropped your handkerchief in the train. I'm so glad that I found it. I grabbed the opportunity to approach you. When I saw you sitting in the bench, I walked to where you are trying to look normal even though I was actually nervous to death. I regretted that time because I didn't asked your name. I was too stupefied and didn't have the guts to ask the simple question. Whenever I'm in front of you, all I can say is 'hi'.**

**I've already tried confessing to you for a few times, but it always ends up as a fail.**

**One time I wanted to sneak a letter to your bag when the train is crowded. I was beside you and I tried to secretly put it inside but because of the sudden movement of the train, a woman unintentionally pushed my arm and I ended up putting the letter to other's bag. I didn't get it back because I think she'll get the wrong idea if ever she caught me doing so. How unfortunate, right?**

**When we sit together in the bench while waiting for the train to arrive, I will put my headset to my ears and will listen to the music. I'll chose the track that will suit for my feelings for you and will turn my music player's volume louder while I shyly hummed the song enough for you to hear. I don't know if you notice it, maybe you thought that I was just enjoying it but every time I sing when we're waiting for the train, even I don't know if I'm out of tune, it's always dedicated for you.**

**I tried confessing to you again. I said 'I like you' when we're waiting in the bench, but when I turn to you, I saw you're asleep. Uhmm… don't get mad at me but, I kissed your cheek while you're sleeping. I'm sorry if I took advantage when you're sleeping but I just can't hold myself up, you're really cute when sleeping. I just woke you up when the train came.**

**That incident happened again. We're inside the train and I'm sitting beside you. I said my feelings for you again while looking up to the ceiling because I was so shy to face you, but I was interrupted when I felt your head leaned on my shoulder. That's when I realize that you're sleeping again. You always fell asleep whenever I'm about to confess.**

**I was gone for two weeks because I got sick and I went to a camp. I've realized how much I missed you for that given time. I missed you so much. I got used to seeing you every day and greeting you. It became my daily routine, the start of my day. It seemed that those days that I didn't get to see you are incomplete. That's why I decided to write a letter again for you. Yeah, I'm such a coward that I can't even confess to you personally, I don't know but it's really hard for me to do so, but this time I'll make sure that I'll be able to give it to you when we see each other.**

**You know, I think I'm inlove with you. Err… no it's not what I think, I'm certain about it. I know it's strange since we barely know each other, but it's ok if you don't feel the same way. I'm just hoping that after you have read this, you will still say 'hello' and smile back at me. I'm happy and contented even with those simple things.**

**Uhmm… until here, I'll see you tomorrow. =)**

**-Train Guy"**

_I'll see you tomorrow…_

I cried again after I've read the last line. I'll see you tomorrow? No… not anymore, we didn't make it till tomorrow. If only I knew it earlier. If only you know that I felt the same way. If only I didn't given up on our fate…

It's been 5 years, but I still can't forget him. I still kept his letter and read it from time to time. When I'm waiting for the train in the bench where we used to sit beside each other, sometimes I can't help but to cry. I'm still hoping to hear his 'hi' then he'll sit beside me but I know that is only my wishful thinking, it can never happen again. If only he knew…

One time I saw on the bench where we used to wait a vandal that really made me cry.

**Train Guy: "Hi"**

**Train Girl: "Hello"**

**3**

It was a short dialogue with a heart in the end. It seems like it's been there for a long time, because the pen used is slightly fading already and is blurred as well. It's been there for a long time but I noticed it just now. I'm always looking away or staring at him secretly that's why I haven't noticed it. I know he's the one who wrote it. I hope he's happy to where he is right now.

*TUUUUN! TUUUUN!*

Ow… here comes the train. I'm going now…

**-END-**

**A/N:** Ushishi… well how's it? Uhmm… is it ok for a tragedy? It's my first time writing in this genre. Let me know what do you think about it, ne? Please kindly leave a review. Thanks for lending your time to read this =3

**OptimisticXPessimistXXIII**


End file.
